kingmakergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
Quests. Click on the Categories below for more Quests Oleg's and Resources Improvements to Oleg's Trading Post. (See Link). Open- 1000 gp bonus for first gold shipment; 500 gp bonus for first silver shipment to brevoy. : Located both a gold and a silver mine. Contracted with Kobolds to mine silver. : Drawbacks of this will be -1 to economy for each round that you conduct the shipments. (The -1 will restore the next month). OPEN- Numerian Trade. Anastasia, the liasion, has communicated with a merchant Malchar Tevalkan, who claims to be able to put the wagons on the ground to trade with Numeria if a road is built connecting it. First, however, the Barbarian army needs to be dealt with; then the party needs to make diplomatic contact with Numerian forces to agree to the linkage. Economy +4. Adventures (Lord Jang) OPEN- The horse quest that Jang is interested in doing. Semi-intelligent horses are being led by an awakened horse that was previously a druid's animal companion. Lady Kensen from Daggermark asked Jang to give her three horses as a wedding dowry. Alternately, she will offer 7000 gp per horse. Morgan, Sharrell, and Jang all tried talking to the horse herd, but were unsuccessful at forming an alliance. OPEN - A giant slug must be slain to appease Bokken, who believes he may have invented a creation that will permit him to have intercourse with the old witch Beldame who refuses to lay with him because he's a 'dirty old man'. He believes that by hardening the slug spit into a mucky, but impermeable barrier he calls Slugstique, he can create a membrane that can be used to win back the witch's affectations. Reward is up to 16 potions of undetermined services. OPEN- Defeat the Boggards or otherwise neutralize their EPIC level army. OPEN- Discover what happened to the Kobolds near Varnhold. OPEN- Slay the "Eater of Kings" in Barbarian Land. The legend of Minogos-Ushad, the Eater of Kings has figured prominently in Barbarian lore for ages. If someone were to slay this ANCIENT wyvern matriarch, the legend would do much for that player's kingdom. (Diplomacy +++ with Barbarians/ +2 Loyalty/ Barbarian Army gain) OPEN- Kob Moleg- the Hill Giant tribe known as the Tuskers has come down from the mountains of Numeria and, joining Armag's host in part, has ravaged the northern portions of Pitax. Defeat Kob moleg in single combat or otherwise. (+2 Stability) Finished- Hillstomper, the awakened mammoth has petitioned your Kingdom's Liasion, Anastasia, during one of her trade tours into the River Kingdoms. He has a shameful problem he was forced to flee from the mamoth graveyard he was entrusted to guard. A young but violent crag linnorm drove him away. He needs help reclaiming his honour. Reward: He cannot promise anything except eternal mammoth gratitude at this time, but he will spread your voice to the skies so that the mammoths will know of your greatness. The mammoths are currently living in the North, but they will migrate south in November and will winter near the graveyard until April. you'll be able to get 2 BP of ivory that has been defiled inside the chest of the crag linnorm. OPEN - '''Mystery of Whiterose Hill. Ashiara is looking into the history of a peculiar hill that is associated with a stone flower much like the one that Quethir recovered from the Dwarves. She discovered that the hill still exists and asks that you investigate it for her. effect- uncertain. Note self: look at Whiterose Mystery in book 5 for reward. She has a suspicion that the rose is extraplanar in origin. '''OPEN- Winged Owlbear. Bren Tanner has heard rumor that a winged owlbear has been sighted near Pitax. He wants a real winged owlbear carcass in good condition for a new curiosity shop that he is planning to open. ---Building (new): Curiosity Shop +500 gp limit, +2 Economy. (free build) OPEN- A black dragon has been seen in the south of the Wasted Lands. It could prove a danger to your villages. Reward: Renown and fame for being dragonslayers improves Economy by +4. OPEN- Culture: A noble rival of Irovetti in Pitax despises the trend of culture in Pitax; She promises to move to Xanadu if you improve Xanadu's culture. She will also provide you a rare book that Irovetti covets but which she acquired first to peeve him. (Build 4 monuments in the noble's honor and Reward: a mint condition copy of Zuddiger's Picnic worth 12,000 gp if you find a willing buyer (perhaps the college of Oppara) (20,000 to Irovetti); free Noble Villa constructed in one city. OPEN- Linnorm Runt A Linnorm Runt is ravaging the lands between Pitax and Fort Drelev. Slay the linnorm and receive a public reward from Irovetti's kingdom. OPEN- Fallhills : Assorted quests related to the place. Click link above. OPEN- Candlemere : Finishing up the last few quests related to it. Seal the portal. OPEN - Petrified Tree. ''' : What happened to the ironwood tree that was petrified? The darkwood tree insinuates that it probably had something to do with opposing the Fey Queen. : Returned to flesh after returning from Varnhold. '''OPEN- Temple to Erastil : Assorted Quests related to this place. Click Link above. OPEN ''-'' Scenes of Battle '''(Scrap metal and artifacts) : '''Most of these were sold to merchants and scholars and the income has already been received. : -One scholar has appealed to you to receive a permit to explore the scenes of battle area, and more important, to receive soldierly protection. : -The protection will cost you 2 BP/month. There are no immediate benefits, but if he discovers more historical items, the kingdom's loyalty score may go up as you begin to establish a creation myth for your country. (1% chance per kingdom turn) : -The Historian can do more to boost this. (Increases chance by 1% per stat modifier). : -Or, the scholar may discover items of value on the battle site. Alternatively, he may unleash a horde of dread wraiths. You never know what may happen. OPEN - Others Who Got Away : See Wanted List for The red bandana bandit who escaped from you at Oleg's, at Kressel's ford, at the Stag Lord's Fort. Whatever happened to him? Open- The knight Gilliad, who you gave directions to the River Kingdoms is wanted for questioning concerning the missing of Brom, who went missing in Restov. : You can ask the other diplomats about him, search for rumors. : Reward will potentially be cash, potentially higher diplomatic relations with Restov, etc. OPEN-'Fey Mushrooms. Feyfire Mushrooms. The Fey creatures are very upset that their plants have gone missing-their secret garden was raided and destroyed by an adventurer, Chess Rivkin, who Sharell met. -The fey need a replacement supply. : (1) The plants are created by the bodies of sacrificed unborn children who have been taken from mothers' wombs. : (2) There are two other groves, but they are thousands of miles away. : (3) The ones that were destroyed may have been picked, rather than destroyed. The person who took them seemed to come from quite far away, however, and his trail has gone cold. '''OPEN '- Bokken and The Old Beldamae have a request for Manticore Quills, which have been proven, Bokken states, to be especially deadly against Fey, Kobolds, and Gnomes. If he has the quills, he can figure out a type of acid to coat arrows and swords with. He will freely coat your weapons with it and provide it with a supply as soon as he figures out how to synthesize and reproduce manticore quills... Basically he needs (1) Manitcore Quills from 4 manticores and either (2A) baby manticore eggs. IT will take him 1d6+10 years to develop the coating if this is what you get-although modifiers can be improved if other scholars can be attracted to the lands with a Mage Tower. (2Ai) Also, Alex and/or Jang and/or Ashiara (non main PCs and NPCs) can contribute to reduce it with a DC 25 arcana check each to reduce it by 1 year. Alternatively a DC 22 Know: Planes can help similarly. BUT with each PC/NPC who succeeds on the check, the difficulty increases by +3 for the next one (need to know new knowledge). OR (2B) if you don't get the eggs, then he needs some obscure magical literature that may or may not exist deep in the depths of a dwarven hold (Gnomes were once mortal enemies of dwarves). If he gets this, it may take him 1d6+2 years or less. With 2A and 2B then he has a quicker chance of success. '''OPEN- Eel Bake, sponsored by Fat Norry, the Chef from the Stag Lord's hut. Catch and deliver 12 silver eels. Hear that they live in Lake Silverstep. +2 kingdom loyalty. OPEN- 'A local noble from House Medvyev, Lady Lerain desires 500 square yards of good silk harvested from several spider dens. She promises a cloak of protection +2. She intends to weave a cloak of repellance around her manor villa that she is developing near Coran's territory. Member-Specific '''Lord Jang- ' : '''Suitor Quest. Met Lady Lily Teskerton (minor-Orlovsky), rejected her; Met Millicent of Orlovsky who is known as a tough-heeled trader. Complete Suitor Quest Sharell Libain- : Correspondence with his Master who is now in the River Kingdoms. Quethier '- : Mithril Probably needs to deal with the dwarves. '''Morgan ' : - Flying Animals. (Side Quest in the Southern part of the Wasted Lands) : '''Open- There are rumors of a Black Stallion being sighted in the hills. The Black Stallion has been rumored to fight wolves and to run with the faeries and the will of the wisps at night, bringing poor fortune to woodcutters and miners and leading their horses astray. Done, sort of re: Windchaser. Let him run free. Handle Animal DC 15 to Catch once you are within a certain amount of squares and you have negated the stallion's ethereal Blur capability; Ride DC 25 to Jump/Mount; DC 30 to Master (but can be creative on that check with CMB). +1 Stability check for mastering the Black Stallion. (Note: Do this as a side quest for Morgan) Sardax- : Has a strange dream. Elba and Thalassa - : A traveling merchant from Brevoy claims you look like his mother. (potential side-quest) : PROGRESS- "Wanted: Speartooth the sabretooth tiger.Deliver fangs to lord Malkiov of Pitax for reward of 10,000 gp. Not yet delivered, fake fangs. 'Completed' Open- Find Moon Radishes for Svetlana. Open- Find Oleg's wedding ring. OPEN - Eliminate Kressel's Bandit Camp. OPEN '''- Kill Wolves and Bring Pelt to Losmun.' '''OPEN '-''' Find 'Breeg Orlivanch '(Letter to deliver and he owes Losmun Money) '''Open- Bring word that Tuskgutter has been killed to Losmun. Open- Find Falgrim Sneeg for Kesten Garess. Open- Find Goodberries for Bokken. OPEN '''- Find Davik Nettles (Letter to deliver) ; : Found. Bring Stag Lord's body back to Davik's ford to put his soul to rest. '''Open- Tree with unicorn horn stuck inside. Find Unicorn and destroy it to get rid of the horn. Open- Kill Tatzlwyrms and bring them to Bokken. Also, Miles is interested in the recovery of his uncle's gear. OPEN - Boggard : The Boggard seems to be getting along well enough; although you've heard that he fashioned a crown out of scrap metal and a scepter made from oak. Apparently he has learned a few more words in common. "Rule" "I" "King" "Bow", being among them. (He told the party that he killed the troll). OPEN - Hot Springs '''(Placed warning sign "Do not Bathe" / 3 giant frogs) : You have heard that there are now 8 giant frogs in the pool. They seem to converse with the Boggard from time to time. What are they up to? '''3 frogs died. : : Open-''' There is a tree in the Narlmarches that lets off a faint glow of illusion magic. You may want to investigate it closer. The glow is coming from relatively high up in the tree. (Note: They haven't opened the box yet. See Red Notebook).' : : 'Open - Mushrooms- +4000 gp to the party one time for delivering supplies to Brevoy for emergency magical mushroom supplies. The head of House Medvyed will provide you the reward. : Apparently, the mushrooms are needed to counteract a strange sickness that effectively sterilized the populations around the Orlovsky and Medvyed holds (-1 Economy as you deplete the supply of mushrooms due to this one-time gift). The Surtovas are against the transportation of the merchandise, however (-20 Diplo). They claim that resolving the issue is a matter of internal state business and that they would prefer to wait it out to see if nature heals this naturally; (+5 diplomatic relations with the other two factions if you do the quest). Add 1000 gp, but no boost to diplomatic relations. The reapers of secrets got the mushrooms through and skimmed off the top. -5 diplo relationship with them, becuase this was a big risk on Biggs part. He's really sour about this and Gibbs. Suffer the -1 to Economy here. But don't suffer the -20 diplo hit with the surtovans : : '''Open - Teak wood- Massively expand the teak wood harvesting resources results in 10 BP points one time; however it reduces the relations with Tig and Perlivash significantly. (-20 fey relations). The hit in fey relations can be dealt with in a creative fashion, however. The teak wook recipients will be the Surtova family (+4 Surtova relations), which is planning on constructing a grand fleet at Port Ice and to revitalize its supply of flame-resistant seige catapults. : : OPEN '- '''Salt Lake '(Placed warning sign "Do Not Feed the Tree" Carnivorous Tree) : The tree has been eating some woodland animals, but otherwise it has not been causing too much trouble. One enterprising gnome has started a dart throwing competition where the person who throws a dart (with a fairy impaled on it) into the Tree's mouth, will receive a few cp as a reward. If they fail to throw the dart correctly in the tree, then they must pay the gnome a few sp. : The fey are very angry at the gnome. (-5 Diplomacy with fey) : Getting rid of the gnome may adversely affect relations with your kingdom's loyalty (-2 loyalty) as people see that the kingdom does not really believe in freedom of business. '''OPEN- River Kingdoms Omelet Bakeoff. Jalmeray Paulson, a famous chef, has agreed to come to Boatmurdered to challenge Fat Norry if several famous materials can be located and brought for the competition. Requirements: (2) Roc Eggs, (10) Spider Eggs, (4) Boggard Eggs, (2 scrolls of "Refined exquisite feast with rare spices" (Level 2) or a similar spell or the actual spices from Osirion and Katapesh 1,200 gp). -This offer expires in 2 years from the founding of Elkholme. -'Reward'; if Norry or your champion wins: Profession (Chef) check- then the Kingdom gets +20 BP. IF he loses, you only get +6 BP. COMPLETED by Morgan. Barbarian on a quest to the East wins the competition in an epic culinary duel. OPEN- AWOL Tenured Professor. 'The Graduate Student, Marilisa Bourne, from Oppara (a River Kingdom) has come to your kingdom on her way to locate Tenured Professor Ervil Pendrod who apprarently passed through your Barony on his way to Varnhold, following up an obscure clue in his research on the Ancient cyclopean Empire. If he can be persuaded to return, then she will give you a fully charged wand of find traps and a pass to the Royal Academy of Oppara. '''OPEN- Scholar and Sister. '''A traveling scholar from Numeria (scholars exist there?)...well a person who claims to be a traveling scholar from Numeria (Ios Elenark) and his sister (Briesis Elenark) arrive in your Barony, bearing gifts for the kingdom. They give (add these when the group asks) the kingdom a functioning music box and 5 arrows of far flying (200 foot range) The arrows are strange in that they seem to have small motors on them. Also 2 arrows of target honing (If you can see the target; +5 additional attack bonus). Those arrows have blinking red lights on them. The pair are exploring ancient Cyclops culture and Ashiara eventually figures out that they are probably trying to research the great Cyclopean Deathray, although they claim to be more interested in the Cyclopses technology for increasing crop yields and refrigeration. Given that the only Cyclopean words they are familiar with deal with death and destruction-- their story didn't fully check out. (Note: Ashiara should speak Cyclopean). They have not yet moved on to Varnhold however, since Briesis has come down with a significant sickness. Ios offers a headband of inspired wisdom +2 if you can come back with cyclopean tablets, a map to the place where you found cyclops burial sites, and other information related to the ancient Cyclopean empire. '(Lord Jang)- '''Recover the wizard's body in Fort Drelev (from underwater). '''OPEN - 8 giant dragonfly wings to the Cleric of Erastil, who is making a tapestry for his cathedral to the God. Reward is +1 Kingdom Loyalty. 'OPEN DEFEATED BY SHARELL AND LORD JANG '- Bog Mummy has been menacing villagers in Fort Drelev's realm, prohibiting development of the swamplands. Reward: Stability +1. 'OPEN - '''Build a road to link Tatzlford to Fort Drelev. +1 Economy. '''RECOVERED BY JANG '- Your Royal taxidermist wants to create a lifelike reproduction of the Hooktongue monster, hearing the tales from you of how you intimidated Baron Drelev by appearing as the monster and meancing the fort. He believes he can recreate the figure into plush animals if he has a dead elasmosaurus to stuff and display. Recover an elasmosaurus. Now that the Taxidermist has become quite rich from your patronage, he is able to offer you 10,000 gp reward for the delivery, as long as he gets a significant percentage of the future sales of "My Lil' Hooktonge". Category:Player Characters Category:Quests